


Curved Lines

by hfleury



Series: Sign My Body (Soulmate AUs) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Edmonton Oilers, Erie Otters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/pseuds/hfleury
Summary: McStrome Soulmates AU---“How the fuck am I supposed to tell him?” Dylan leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling.“You sure he doesn't already know? I mean you two already act like you’re married. Just go up and tell him.” Travis answered with a smile. “That’s what I would do at least.”“He definitely doesn’t know,” Dylan brought his eyes to meet Travis’ and scowled. “Sure, Trav. I’m just going to go up to my best friend and tell him that we’re soulmates. I’m sure that’ll go over super well. I might as well go up and stick my dick-”“Okay fine, geez,” Travis quickly cut him off. “Connor already likes you, I’m sure he’ll be cool with it.”





	Curved Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during their last season together with the Erie Otters, hope you like it!

“Morning, Stromer.”

“Morning, Davo.”

The two greeted each other as they entered the locker room. The Otters had just finished their last game of the season the night before and today they were back to clean out their lockers and do some final interview. Sitting in his stall, Dylan waited patiently for the rest of his teammates to file into the room. 

“What are you doing after this?” Connor asked, leaning over from his own stall. Members of the media were already filing in and the room was getting progressively louder.

“Not sure. Probably just going to go home and play some Xbox,” Dylan answered with a shrug.

“You want to go grab lunch?”

“Sure, where do you-” Dylan started to ask, but he was cut off.

“Can you guys sign this? It’s for a guy in the front office.” Jay, one of the assistant coaches, asked as he presented them with a card and pen. “Birthday’s coming up.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Dylan said, quickly scribbling down his name and a short message. He passed the card to Connor and watched him do the same. As he wrote, a shiver shot down Dylan’s spine.

He knew that signature; _it had been on his forearm for his entire life_.

Quickly, Dylan pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the signature. It was exactly the same. His heart was racing; how could he have played with Connor for _two years_ and never once witness his signature? As members of the media began approaching players, Dylan began to panic. Almost everyone else had already been surrounded by people, so he decided to make a run for it. As quickly and quietly as he possibly could, he pushed his way through the crowd until he made it to a door. He gently slipped into it, making sure that it didn’t slam behind him. Once he made sure no one was around, he let himself slip to the ground. His head fell into his hands as his mind raced. _How could I have missed that?_  

“Hey, man.” Dylan’s head shot up as a voice rang out through the empty room; it was Travis. “You okay?”

“Yeah. No. It’s complicated.” Dylan tried his best to collect himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Travis asked, taking a seat on the ground next to him.

“I mean, not really,” Dylan sighed. “I just… I don’t know; Connor… ugh.” He put his head back into his hands. “Connor’s my soulmate.”

“I could have guessed,” Travis snorted. “You guys do practically everything together. What’s up with him?”

“He doesn’t know. How the _fuck_ am I supposed to tell him?” Dylan leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

“You sure? I mean you two already act like you’re married. Just go up and tell him.” Travis answered with a smile. “That’s what I would do at least.”

“He definitely doesn’t know,” Dylan brought his eyes to meet Travis’ and scowled. “Sure, Trav. I’m just going to go up to my best friend and tell him that we’re soulmates. I’m sure that’ll go over _super well_. I might as well go up and stick my dick-”

“Okay fine, geez,” Travis quickly cut him off. “Connor already likes you, I’m sure he’ll be cool with it.”

“Of course he likes me, I mean we’re friends, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll want to spend the rest of his life with me.” Dylan grabbed his forearm. “We’ve known each other for two years. How the _fuck_ is this the first time I’m seeing his fucking signature?” He glanced down at his arm as he spoke. His jacket was covering it, but he could clearly imagine the signature that was there. It couldn’t look less like Connor’s name; just a jumble of curved lines squished together.

“I wish I could help more,” Travis said, pushing himself off of the floor. “I would just go talk to him.” Dylan shook his head and let out a large sigh.

“It’s fine. Thanks for listening, man.” He gave Travis a quick pat on the shoulder and pushed himself up as well. Together, they headed back into the locker room where the media had already cleared out. Most of the players had gone as well, leaving only Connor and a few others. He made eye contact with Connor, who was grinning back at him.

“How do you always manage to get away from the media?” Connor asked as Dylan approached his stall.

“I don’t have to do a lot,” he said, trying his best to stay calm. “It’s not like any of them are here to interview me.”

“Of course they are,” Connor laughed as he collected his things. “You’re projected to be drafted pretty high this year, so they’re going to want to talk to you.”

“Guess they’ll have to wait.” Dylan said, forcing a laugh. He glanced over at Travis, who had a huge grin on his face.

“Still want to get lunch?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Dylan said gathering his things in his arms. He didn’t know why he agreed; he knew it was just going to make him anxious. “I need to run by my place and drop off all of this stuff though.”

“When are you guys going to move in together?” Nick yelled from across the room. “You’d save a lot of gas.”

“When we find out where we’re going we might,” Connor shot back with a smile. “Don’t want to put a down payment on something if we’re not going to be together, right?” He elbowed Dylan in the side. Dylan could tell his face was bright red. He did his best to laugh it off.

“Totally,” he said with the widest smile he could make.

“What are you going to do if you don’t go to the same place?” Nick asked, making his way to the door.

“We’ll work through it.” Connor answered, still smiling. “That’s what soulmates do.” Dylan’s body went numb. Everything that was once in his arms fell to the ground as his eyes locked with Connor’s.

“What?” He managed to whisper.

“What?” Connor mimicked, squinting. “Are you okay, dude?”

“What did you just say?” Dylan asked again, this time a bit louder. 

“That’s what soulmates do?” Connor repeated.

 _"You know?_ ”

“What do you mean? Know that we’re soulmates?” Connor asked, bending down to grab what Dylan had dropped. “I’ve known for a while. Did… oh god, did you not know that I knew?” Dylan shook his head. 

“How did you-?” Dylan started to ask, but he couldn’t manage to finish.

“Let's talk about this outside.” Connor said guiding Dylan out of the locker room. They walked together in silence to the parking lot. Connor dumped their things in the trunk of his car and ushered Dylan into the passenger's seat. “Okay,” he said with a deep inhale. “Where should I start?”

“When did you find out?” Dylan asked, still in shock. His eyes locked with Connor’s and for a moment they sat in silence.

“Two or three weeks after we first met.” Connor said, biting his lip. “I saw your, _well my,_ signature when you were getting out of your gear. I tried my best to show you mine too, and I thought that you saw it a few weeks after that but I guess not.”

“Why didn’t you say something? Are you… ashamed-”

“Why would you even think that?” Connor said cutting him off. “No. Never. Dude, I fucking _love_ you,” he gently grabbed Dylan’s forearm as he spoke. “When I found out I was _so_ excited. I just thought that you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I had no idea.” Dylan said. He was shaking and trying his best to keep his eyes from watering. “You’re my best friend. I would have never thought…” He paused. “I love you too, man.”

“Really?” Connor’s eyes lit up. 

“Really.” Dylan answered with a smile. He could feel a few tears slide down his cheek, but he didn’t mind. Connor gently brought his hand to his face, wiping away the tears. He adjusted himself in his seat, leaning over and placing his lips on Dylan’s forehead.

“What if we go to different places?” Dylan asked quietly.

“We’ll worry about that later. Let’s just enjoy the time that we have here, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“The Edmonton Oilers would like to select, with their first pick from the Erie Otters, Connor McDavid.” The room erupted in applause. Dylan watched as his soulmate made his way to the stage and put on the blue and orange jersey. _Maybe I’ll go second round._

“Buffalo selects Jack Eichel.” As the second pick boomed through the room a small amount of hope began to build inside of him. _Just hold out for a bit longer. No shame in going second round, not if it mean I can be with Connor_. The group from Buffalo shifted off of the stage and the group from Arizona took their places.

“The Arizona Coyotes are pleased to select, from the Erie Otters of the OHL, Dylan Strome.” _Shit._ He put on the biggest smile he could and made his way to the stage. The next couple of minutes were a blur, a bunch of cameras and media members.

 _Arizona and Edmonton_. Two different countries. Dylan was ushered down the stairs and into a corner where Connor and Jack were waiting. Connor had a huge smile on his face.

“I stayed and watched.” he said quietly as they took a picture. “I’m so fucking proud of you, man.”

“We’re going to be thousands of miles away from each other.” They were being ushered down a hallway and surrounded by cameras and microphones. “What are we going to do?” Dylan whispered. 

“Work through it. That’s what soulmates do.” Connor grabbed his hand as they walked. “Tons of people do it.

“Mr. McDavid? Can you come this way for some interviews?” Someone shouted from the end of the hallway. Connor nodded and stopped walking. He quickly turned to Dylan.

“I promise we’ll make this work.” He squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dylan said with a small smile. “I’ll see you later.” Connor nodded and returned a smile. He gave Dylan’s hands one last squeeze and jogged down the hallway.

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing a bunch of these, so feel free to leave some pairing suggestions in the comments or on my tumblr (@calefleury)


End file.
